


Unfinished WIP - MinaSaku

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, EWE, F/M, Fluff, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: MinaSaku. (I might as well create a specific 'DILF' series for you, Sariasprincy)





	Unfinished WIP - MinaSaku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/gifts).



> sariasprincy asked: MinaSaku. Cause I love your FugaSaku so much you should be able to do another dilf. Mwahahah <3

“That one?” Minato asked.

From his side atop the bakery, Rokudaime Kakashi nodded. Minato was floored.

The object of their focus perched on a bar stool at the Ichiraku ramen stand, her pink hair pinned away from her face as she spoke animatedly with her blond friend. They met there at least twice weekly to catch up with each other, Kakashi had informed him. Theirs was a very tight bond.

“This was almost a decade ago. She must have been a child. A teenager,” realized Minato aloud.

“The Godaime’s protégé; she surpassed Tsunade while she was a Chunin,” said Kakashi.

“And she was your student, too?”

Kakashi shrugged. “More Tsunade’s,” he said. “They’re very similar.”

“I thought Tsunade was pulling my leg when she said her apprentice restored me,” murmured Minato, watching the easy interaction between Sakura and Naruto. The tension lines around his cat-like eyes softened. “Naruto is lucky to have someone so talented at his side. Their other team member, the Uchiha, what happened to him?”

“He still checks in once in a while,” said Kakashi. “But he prefers to remain outside the village. For everyone’s safety. There are many who still don’t think he should have been pardoned.”

Minato nodded in understanding. He knew that feeling. At least, during his time as a ‘flee on sight’ (the first time) shinobi, he’d had someone to welcome him back every time.

Minato’s cerulean eyes rested on the white circle upon Sakura’s back. “Naruto mentioned before that she and the Uchiha…”

There was a pause in the conversation as they watched Sakura throw her head back and laugh at something Naruto said, freely and joyfully relaxed with him.

“There was an expectation,” said Kakashi slowly, his charcoal eyes flicking thoughtfully away from the street below and instead to his left. “I believe they decided that it would be best not to make any plans for the future until they would all be in the village together. They have spent their adult lives doing what’s best for the village, putting its success ahead of their own personal lives.”  
  
“Naruto met someone, though,” said Minato.

Kakashi nodded. He knew Minato thought well of his daughter-in-law.

“I can’t believe she was so young,” murmured Minato.

“Hinata?”

“Huh? No, Sakura,” said Minato, shaking his head. His eyes never strayed from Sakura’s back.

“She was. But the Will of Fire burns so strongly in her that what she lacks in size, she makes up for in Power. You would do well to remember that,” replied Kakashi.

Minato finally tore his eyes from Sakura to look at Kakashi, his brows raised.

Kakashi held his former teacher’s eyes meaningfully before stretching his back. “Time for this old man to get back to his work.”

“Your clones sounding the alarm?”

Kakashi sighed and waved a hand to the negative. “Council meeting started two hours ago. It’s probably about time I showed up.”

Minato’s shoulders fell. “You need a keeper.”

Kakashi tilted his head a certain, knowing way. As Kakashi’s former teacher, Minato recognized the look as one of a far-too-prescient Kakashi coming to a conclusion that confirmed some previously held suspicion, but for the life of him, Minato could not understand how it applied to him.

Instead of replying, Kakashi gave Minato a now all-too-familiar eye-crease grin and a wave before poofing away in a cloud of grey smoke.

“That kid gets nervier every time we meet,” said Minato, hands loose at his sides. There was no pinning Kakashi down, ever. Unless he’d like to be, but after being alone for so long, he wondered if it would ever happen.

At a raucous burst of laughter from the street, Minato glanced over the edge of the bakery rooftop once more to find Sakura smacking Naruto’s back as he laughed, doubled over. Sakura’s cheeks were pink and her eyes shone, though, so whatever they were discussing sounded none too serious.

Which, Minato thought, should have reassured him. So why was his heart still beating so quickly?

******************************

“You think my dad should get out more to date again?” Naruto wheezed. He gripped the counter with one hand, the other wrapped around his middle.

“He’s been back for over a decade, Naruto. I think it’s safe to move on. Also, people keep asking me to put in a good word with you, to put a good word in with him,” she said, whacking him on the back for emphasis. “It’s none of my business who your dad dates.”

“Just tell them to approach him directly,” said Naruto.

“I do!”

“What’s the big deal?”

“I…” Sakura paused.

With his head resting on the counter, he rotated to look at her. “Would it make it easier for you to be around him if he was seeing someone else?” he teased.

Sakura’s cheeks flooded with warmth.

“It’s not that! That’s so wrong!”

“Why? He’s really not that much older than we are… in a way…” Naruto’s brows drew together. “Actually, yeah, he’s only a few years older than us, physically… He’s pretty much still in his prime.”

Sakura’s shoulders drooped and she covered her face with her hands. “Please stop making your dad out to be some kind of DILF,” she begged.

“If I was a girl, I’d totally be into my dad, too. Ew. Wait a minute, why are we talking about this again?” asked Naruto, confused.

“Because he’s spying on you again from the bakery roof, and he needs a hobby or something,” sighed Sakura.

“Really?” Naruto perked up and scanned the rooftops, lifting his arm to wave.

Sakura smacked his hand down. “Don’t draw more attention to us.”

“What is bugging you today?” whined Naruto, rubbing his sore hand.

Sakura sighed, squirming on her bar stool.

“Nothing,” she muttered, reaching for her glass of water.

Naruto kept looking at Sakura.

“You do still have a crush on him,” he said, though more quietly and with barely any movement of his lips.

Sakura appreciated his efforts to be subtle for her sake.

“It’s not ‘still’,” she countered. “Just… kind of flares once in a while. I’ll be fine.”

“He must need a haircut again. You always get like this when his hair is—”  
  
“Naruto…”

He nodded and straightened in his seat. His right hand reached for his chopsticks.

“You should date other people,” he said. “It’s probably just been a while.”

“Thank you. For that.”

“You and Kakashi could hook up again?”

“I’m… In light of… I’m worried that would be a bad idea. And it sets a pretty complicated precedent.”

“He didn’t actually full out ask you to marry him, last time.”

“He never would.”

“Was that the problem?”

Sakura sighed. “Maybe? I don’t know.”

Naruto tempered his mirth, his shoulders relaxing. He watched his conflicted friend, her brow furrowed, his heart aching. She deserved all the love in the world, yet she never seemed to be lucky with it. Without a word, he reached over to rub Sakura’s back. Sakura slumped forward, her elbows on the counter.

“If you’re worried about having my permission, it’s okay. You can totally bone my dad. Just… no details, please? That would be really awkward.”

The corner of Sakura’s lips quirked and she giggled. “Thank you. But not happening.”

Naruto shrugged.

“Just putting it out there.”

“Naruto…”  
  
“He thinks you’re cute.”

“Oh my kami, can we please…” Sakura’s blustering blew out. Then, while looking at her best friend out of the corner of her eye, she asked, tentatively, quietly, “He really said that?”

Naruto nodded.

She made an inarticulate noise in the back of her throat.

“You’ll figure it out,” said Naruto, patting her on the top of her head.

“One of these days,” she agreed, giving him a half-hearted grin.

“You’re the smart one,” he added.

“You’re the one in the loving, stable relationship,” she countered, giving him a light poke in the side.

“And look how long it took me to get there! It’s okay for things to take a while is all I’m saying,” said Naruto.

Sakura’s smile relaxed and turned more genuine. “Thanks for that, Naruto.”

“Anytime!”

They finished their ramen after a bit more chitchat and walked back to the Tower before Sakura split off towards the hospital.

******************************


End file.
